Gifts of the Heart
by lindencovenant
Summary: Carolyn, Daniel and the rest of their From This Day On Era family struggle to make their Christmas special. Between Hello and Jane timeline wise.


Author's Standard Disclaimer- The canon cast from the show belongs to the studios that produced it. Names that are similar to more famous ones are to honor those whose names you are reminded of, but the characters themselves belong to Tabitha, LindenCovenant, and Amanda. No infringement, abuse, etc. etc. is intended. My only payment is your appreciation. Thanks, Mary, for the help.

"Why is it that Christmas seems to come earlier every year?" Carolyn Gregg wondered aloud as she sawed away on the pile of Christmas cards to address. "And why is it some people get their cards out so early?"

"I believe it still comes on the same date as always," her husband, Daniel Gregg, returned. "Didn't you start those some time ago?" He gestured at the pile of envelopes. "In my day, Christmas was much simpler, you know. Less retail."

"Hmm. I DID get distracted over the last holiday," was her response, accompanied by a slightly grim look. "And — we've received one or two cards I didn't expect to get, so I have to backtrack and send cards to the surprise senders." Her face puckered. "Bleh. Can't they make stamps or envelopes that taste better? Maybe mint?" She paused, then answered the last part of his statement, "I think this is your day as much as a hundred years ago, love. You are here, after all."

Smiling, the ghost put down the box of ornaments he was carrying, then popped over to the desk to kiss her thoroughly. "And there is no time or place I'd rather be, my dear. Even with all this modern frippery going on."

"Well, I think we can forgo the mistletoe. It seems redundant," Carolyn smiled.

"Yes, and I might have to kiss Dakota if she plopped under it and refused to budge as is her wont," Daniel chuckled. "Like that Lucy character, I am not fond of dog breath or germs."

"You'll hurt her feelings," Carolyn mock scolded, then frowned and looked around. "Where is she? That dog's been disappearing a lot lately."

"I have nothing to do with it — and we did have her — er — fixed. So, I don't think she has reason to repeat Scruffy's habits," Daniel cleared his throat. "Likely, she's just found a comfortable spot and is being lazy." He considered a moment before adding, "— er."

"You know what they say — it's a dog's life!" The Lady of Gull Cottage winked, then smiled even wider. "Sean! Dash! How good to see you both!"

Daniel's two best friends for the last century plus had appeared. "Good to see you as well, Carrie," Sean nodded.

"As always," Lord Dashire agreed. "Might we borrow your husband?"

"If you promise not to break him," she teased as the three men popped out of sight.

XXXX

The trio reappeared in the wheelhouse, Daniel's attic office. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, the thing is..." Sean began. "Christmas is less than a tenth of the year away, and we're — lost as to what to do. Especially me. It's the first Christmas I've had with Molly in over a century, our first Christmas together as man and wife, and I don't even have an idea as to what to do for her."

"And the family has gotten bigger, lately. There's the baby, but Amberly should be simple," Dash went on. "Jess, Tristan is back, his brother, not to mention Lynne."

"Not to mention," Daniel chortled under his breath. "Well, mates, I must confess, I don't have any ideas either. It seems that my first Christmas as Carolyn's husband should be duly celebrated with a special gift, but this year as with all the others before, she merely smiles and says, 'Daniel, I don't need anything else. I have you and the kids.' But that is not a blasted answer, now is it? I asked Thom — since he had to deal with first Christmas married last year, but he was no help. Both of you have experience with first Christmases, so what does one do?"

Before they could answer, he went on, pacing as he did so. "Jewelry is fine, for women who collect it. That's not Carolyn. She wears her wedding ring and the pearls I gave her, mostly. Once in a while, something else. I know she liked that dollar bit of scrimshaw I gave her once upon a time, and the shawl. She still wears it, you know. But she doesn't collect much of anything." He sighed. "Shouldn't it get easier to buy gifts for those you love at some point?"

"I think it just gets more difficult," Sean frowned. "You get to loving them more and more, so their happiness gets more important to you and your worry over doing it just right increases in proportion." He shrugged, then looked around. "We should have asked the boy to attend this little — pow-wow. He seems to bring out confidences among the ladies. He might have an idea or two."

"Not to mention, Carolyn will start in on what I think we should get him for his first Christmas home before long," Daniel nodded. "Now, a man, you can just ask what we want and we'll tell you. I don't know why the fairer sex has to be so — perverse about not telling you and expecting you to read their minds!"

"Don't go thundering, Danny," Dashire chuckled. "And if that is true, why is it, every holiday and birthday that Carolyn asks what YOU want, then is forced to ask Sean and me for suggestions because you say 'nothing'?"

"Because that is what I do want!" Daniel insisted. "I have all I want." Shaking his head, he called for Tristan.

"Tsk. Double standard, Danny?" Dashire gently chided.

A moment later, the youngest crew member appeared on top of the breakfront in response to the silent summons.

"What's up?" he asked brightly.

"We're plotting out what to do for those we love for the upcoming holiday," Dash replied before the others could. "Have any of the ladies dropped hints around you?"

"Not a one. The Doctor and her sister are all in wedding mode. Jenny is completely wrapped up in Amberly. Martha's easy to figure, so I don't think you're asking about her. Standard female stuff. Chocolate, perfume, etcetera. I think Amberly is too young to state her wants just yet. " He shrugged, then, anticipating the demand to get down, drifted to the floor on his own. "Sorry not to be of more assistance."

"Well, you can make up for it," Sean suggested.

"Right. Tell me what to tell Carolyn YOU want," Daniel completed the thought.

Tristan blinked, looking from one to the other. "I hadn't even considered... sheesh. Uh." Suddenly, he beamed and snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"

"Yes?" Daniel urged.

"A girl, for my brother. He's going so overboard on the fa-la-la-las, holly, ivy, and jingle bells rocking that I'd like to push HIM overboard, but being a ghost, it wouldn't do much good." The young man grinned wider. "So, he needs distraction — and what better to distract anyone than someone of the opposite sex? Look at Adam. He gets up early now and forgets to count. If one girl can have that profound an effect on him, then surely it would work for others."

While Daniel and Sean chuckled, Dash looked perplexed. "What about — I mean — aren't he and the doctor — involved? He does haunt her and Jess."

Tristan turned incredulous eyes on his old friend. "Lynne and Sig?" He out and out laughed. "Oh, no. I admit, I had my hopes, but no. Sig didn't go courting often when we were alive, but he did, from time to time, and since he was as close to a father as Isolde and I had, I felt it my duty to — check out the potential mothers as they came along."

"You spied," Daniel translated bluntly.

"It was in good cause," Tristan replied with no apology. "But, none of them worked out. I think becoming an instant mother never held much appeal for the ladies. However, based on what I discerned then, compared to now — he treats Lynne in much the way he treated Isolde. Like a sister, in other words. No romance there."

"Hmm, " Dashire commented.

"So, we need to find Sig a girlfriend so he'll stop driving me insane. Sanity, that's what I want for Christmas, and I am not opposed to early presents of that nature," the seaman concluded decisively. He thought a second, then added, "Just not Mrs. Coburn or Penelope Hasslelooper."

"Got that right," Daniel shuddered at the thought of either of them in the 'family.'

"Barring that — what?" Sean asked. "Molly will be wanting to know, too."

"I dunno," Tristan shrugged. "Casa Callahan didn't give their resident spook presents, so, I haven't thought about wanting much for the last few years, except — to come home. I've got that."

"You are no help," Sean declared solemnly.

"Not on this kind of thing, no. I don't recall ever claiming expertise in the area, actually. Running off irritants, I'm your ghost. Cheering up people, call me. Present shopping, not me."

"In other words, we are on our own," Dashire concluded. Catching sight of the expression on his Captain's face, the nobleman asked, "What?"

"I've just decided how to handle this," Daniel mused.

"Share your wisdom then," Tristan drawled, with only a trace of impudence.

"It's quite simple," the Captain smirked. "I will simply give what I wish for people to have, at least as far as possible. I don't think I can manage to evict the royal family so as to present Carolyn with a palace."

"Now, don't go getting to extravagant! Your lady seems rather content with Gull Cottage," Sean admonished.

"And you'll make the rest of us look like pikers if you go handing out castles and such," Dash added.

"That, too," Sean nodded. "Both our ladies are queens, but neither one is pretentious enough to want a castle. Too much house to keep track of."

Daniel's clock chimed, interrupting the Irishman's comment. "Blast. Blackwood enlisted Molly and me for the cantata, and we're due at rehearsals in five minutes." He grinned. "There are times it is truly marvelous to be a ghost. Say goodbye to Carolyn for me?" On that note, he vanished.

"Blast, I've an appointment, too," Dashire shook his head. "And it is rude to keep a lady waiting. My apologies to your lady for exiting without chatting with her." Like Sean before, he disappeared.

"Well, this party's breaking up rapidly," Tristan commented. "I'll be seeing you, I suppose. Let me know if you need help on anything." Then, he, too, was gone.

The Captain sighed. That slightly violet haze had returned to Tristan's aura. His young friend was edging toward melancholy again. As the ghost began to vanish, he blasted silently. He'd meant to ask the lad to send his older brother around. Dakota had been acting off of late; Siegfried would know what to do for her. Well, he'd deal with that later.

A pop later, he was back downstairs.

"So, was your secret Christmas plotting fruitful?" Carolyn asked.

"Wha — I don't have any idea what you mean, Madam," the ghost drew himself up regally. "We were merely..."

"Trying to figure out what to get all the ladies for Christmas and blasting the female species for being so difficult," she grinned. "After a dozen or so years, you think I don't know your ways?"

Looking chagrined, her ghost still insisted, "I admit to nothing. Besides, we accomplished nothing. For ladies such as you and the others in the family, trinkets are pale offerings to your grace and beauty."

"I for one, am glad it's so difficult — that's only fair, after all. I never know what to get for you, sir. You have always been a man with too few needs."

"Just a great, unending one for you, my dear," he said with a bow.

"Well... I _could_ solve your quest for the perfect present," Carolyn offered.

Raising one brow, Daniel tried to otherwise conceal his surprise. Carolyn was not one to make her wants known. "Oh? You don't usually make this easy for me."

"It has been an unusual year. Do you want to know?"

"Hmm. I had settled on something of a plan, but I'm willing to entertain counter ideas," he allowed.

"How gracious," she teased. "While you and your crew were in a cabinet meeting, I had a call. Jonah is retiring from the town council, and he still has a good bit left on his term." After hesitating a second or two, Carolyn rushed on, "What I'd really like for a Christmas present or any kind of present, is for you to let me accept his request to replace him and not get angry about it. I've wanted to be more involved in the town politics for a while, to help shape the future of where we live. Jonah could have asked anyone, you know. And — "

"Very well."

Carolyn broke off. "What did you say?"

Repressing a smug grin, Daniel sat on the sofa arm to caress her golden hair. "I think it is a marvelous idea. The council needs someone of wisdom and good sense on it. Who has more of that than you? After all, you did marry me."

"But the last time I ran — you were willing for — anyone to be elected but me!" Mrs. Gregg gaped.

"I've come to appreciate the change in times a bit more since then," the ghost confessed. "Besides, this isn't crass running around, demeaning one's self, trying to procure votes. It's stepping into a position."

"You really don't mind?" She had to make sure.

"I mind anything that takes you away from home, but I can cope. If you are gone too long, I'll simply sit in on the meeting invisibly and try to help the pace along."

"You wouldn — oh yes, you would. My first promise is to do my part to keep the meetings on track and not dilly- dally," the new Councilwoman vowed, holding up her right hand.

Daniel grabbed the left one, inspecting it closely.

"What are you doing? Not that I mind having you hold my hand — but this is — "

"Making sure you aren't crossing your fingers, Madam."

"I — okay. But this is one promise I intend to keep. After all, it is in my best interests as well." With her free hand, she pulled her husband closer to kiss him. "Thank you for my Christmas present," Carolyn murmured.

"Madam, you are encouraging me to find you more presents. I find that I appreciate appreciation."

XXXX

In Skeldale, Adam Pierce and his fiancee, Jess Thomas, Candy Muir Avery's aunt, had just finished an unsuccessful house shopping trip. Now, they were driving to Candy and Thom's so Jess could pick up her car and drive back to Schooner Bay.

"We may have to marry before we can find a house, judging by what we saw today," Adam scowled.

"Hey, the hunt's just began. What's the rush?" Jess asked. "We've been engaged what — two weeks?"

"Sue me — I finally found the right one, and I don't want to waste time," the lawyer defended himself. "Besides — what if we decide we want children? We aren't decrepit, but most people are a few years younger than their thirties when thinking about starting a family."

"Oh, I don't know," Jess chuckled. "Mom was Linden's age when she had me — and I think Sue might've been about my age when Blackie was born. He was the last of her kids, but... What's that look on your face?"

"Nothing," Adam smirked. "Just the idea of Lynne finding a guy and then finding herself pregnant... I'd love to see the expression on her face." He glanced at Jess. "Now, what is your look about?"

"Oh, well — for you to see that look on Lynne's face — she'd have to fall in love again. I'd really like to see what she looked like in love and happy again. I can't hardly remember how that looks on her."

XXXX

Across town, Lord Dashire appeared in the front hall of Doctor Lynne Avery's home. Since her youngest sister was marrying Adam, who was like a son to the ghost, the good doctor wanted his advice on a Christmas gift for her future brother- in- law. He needed to do the reverse, find out what Jess would enjoy. Also, since he haunted the house her son and Carolyn's daughter inhabited; it had been his home originally, he had a clearer idea of what they might need than anyone else. Therefore, she would likely want that information as well. Besides, she intrigued the ghost in a way no woman had in entirely too long. It was so much fun to get her angry.

Instead of the ubiquitous Yule carols, it sounded like Lynne had decided to put on something less traditional. A pleasant alto was singing something about saying a little prayer. Dash remained still to listen. He didn't recognize the voice. It was slightly familiar, but he couldn't place her. The song changed, and now it was something about her guy.

_Enough of this lurking, old son_, he admonished himself. _Just go in, ask her who the singer is, and surely if you get the record, Candy will let you have use of the stereo for it. Maybe get her and Thom a copy for Christmas. Yes. Excellent plan._

As Dashire entered the living room, he saw Lynne hanging icicles on a fir. On a table nearby, the radio's face was lit, but the sound emitting from it was drowned out by **her** voice.

Pleasantly surprised, Dash applauded. "Marvelous! I had no idea you could sing so well, dear doctor. Though I must admit, I was hoping you'd simply have a singer's name to tell me so I could get a tape or record. Ah well. Tell me, did you have anyone in particular in mind there?"

Blushing furiously, a startled Lynne dropped the glass orb she held. Fortunately, the ghost's reflexes stilled it in mid-air. "Thanks — but don't do that. I'm not used to you just — just poofing in and out like that! Quite." Truthfully, she was completely mortified someone had heard her singing, especially THAT someone.

Without popping, Dashire moved closer, reached out, and deftly placed the ornament on the tree. "You didn't answer my question."

"Because there's not an answer," she returned tightly. "I was just — getting away from all the snowmen and Santas musically, and a song or two came on that I liked. That's all."

"Then, why do you blush?" he prodded.

"Because NO ONE hears me sing. That's the — thirteenth commandment. That's all."

"Pity. You sing so well."

"Oh, please," Lynne rolled her eyes.

"Tsk, doctor. Call me a liar and you'll have to pay a penalty," Dash smiled slowly. As her eyes got wide, the DJ put on a new song. "Ah, yes. That'll do it. Dance with me?" he asked, taking her hand as Sam Cooke crooned about a wonderful world.

Not thinking, Lynne obeyed, moving in time with him, whirling on cue. Then, something began to change, and she pulled away before it could be defined. Blindly, she reached out to flick the dial to a new station. The chorus to _Same Time Next Year's _theme was concluding as Jane Olivor and Johnny Mathis remembered the last time they felt like that. Shaking, she turned the dial again, sighing under her breath when Steve Laurence began crooning_ Winter Wonderland. _

"Linden..." Dashire started to say, but he didn't know what to say after that.

"Thanks for keeping the — ornament from breaking," she brusquely said, daring him with her eyes to try to talk about anything else. "Uh — what brings you over?"

"You wanted to discuss Adam and Jess' Christmas gifts?"

"Oh, right. Sit down — I need some coffee. You like tea, right?"

"Coffee's fine, if it's made."

"I'll be right back." She had to get out of there. _Why did Sig have to be out with his blasted horses right now? _

XXXX

"Darling, would you mind answering that?" Carolyn called out. "I'm almost done reading this book Mark wanted me to review, and I don't really want to lose the thread."

"Only for you," Daniel commented wryly. He still was not fond of phones. Granted, ordinary humans who could not pop did need them, but they could be a blasted botheration at times. "Hello?" A look of interest replaced the annoyance on his countenance. "I'll be right there."

Hanging up, he popped back to where Carolyn was reading and taking notes. "I need to go out for a bit. Adam was looking for Dash — he called Candy and Dash wasn't there, so he tried here. However, I can help him just as well."

"Hmm?" She was completely absorbed in the story.

"What are you reading, my dear?" Daniel asked, trying to peer at the cover as he did so.

_"Henry Radcliffe and the Stone of Destiny._ It's a children's book, but adults are going bonkers for it, too. Mark decided that the Beacon should review it, and I got assigned to read it. It is quite good, actually. I'm thinking that maybe, since Jenny's already reading to Amberly — I know she couldn't understand it yet, Amberly, not Jenny, that is — but she might begin to absorb some of it... it would solve one Christmas question," Carolyn answered.

"Who would have ever thought Finley would help solve a problem instead of creating one?" Daniel rhetorically asked. "If you don't need me for anything at present — ?"

"Oh, Adam. Go on, and give him my love." His wife smiled before returning to her reading.

XXXX

A few moments later, Daniel rematerialized in Adam's Spartan apartment. The attorney was fiddling with a Rubik's cube while he waited. "Daniel, thanks for coming over. I've never bought one of the things before, you know — and I wanted some advice on the matter. You weren't the last choice to ask, but I know Lord Dashire bought his wife a ring..."

"And Sean and I both skipped that step and just got our wives wedding rings, so he was a logical first choice," Daniel nodded thoughtfully. "Quite all right, son. I suppose you could wait for him to turn up — "

"No. Now that I've decided that a ring will be Jess' Christmas gift, I want to get it bought. I did find out what her ring size is, from Blackie, who asked his mother. Her other sister."

"Yes, I recall that fact," Daniel agreed.

"Right. Why am I nervous about it? She's accepted, so this is backwards."

"You want it to be just right, and convey your feelings, even if it's not a gamble. However, it does strike me as being more sensible to buy the ring after the proposal is accepted than before," Daniel said, pondering aloud. He hadn't gotten Carolyn a ring because it had been financially impossible at the time, though since he had acquired funds of his own, thanks to writing. Young Tim had begun sending royalties, and back royalties for that song he'd written to first declare his love for Carolyn. Dave and Adam had worked together to let Mr. Seagirt know that Daniel Miles was the author, and since then, Daniel had penned a song or two that had been well received. The fifteen percent the two young men split might not make a huge difference to them, but they appreciated it.

Unaware of the ghost's musings, Adam was still talking. "We want to buy a house, but you know that. So, should I blow that much on an engagement ring? She's already stated that matching plain gold bands are what she wants, and those are not expensive, but... are you listening?"

"Hm. Oh, yes. Well, if I hadn't tossed Vanessa's ring into the ocean, you could have that one, it would be nice for such a useless thing to be redeemed."

"I won't tell Claymore you did that," Adam snorted. "Why didn't she take it with her?"

"I was bringing it home to her when she took up with Callahan," Daniel frowned.

"Hmm. Would I be a complete miser to have my grandmother's engagement ring cleaned and sized?" Adam asked.

"Women are sentimental creatures," Daniel advised. "And now I know what to get you for Christmas. Handkerchiefs. If you do that, she'll start crying her eyes out because she is happy." By the seaman's tone, the other man could tell that it was a mystery to him how happiness could make a woman sob.

"And to be gallant, I will need a handkerchief." Adam grinned. "Right then. Well, my parents' last postcard was from Egypt, but Dad knows Lord Dash is a ghost. So, once I find out where the ring is, and get Dad's permission..."

"It is as good as done," the Captain agreed. "Thank you."

"What for?" Adam asked.

"For reminding me of something."

"Sure. Anytime." Clearly, he was mystified, but that was all right. "And thank you."

XXXX

Daniel expected to find his wife still curled up by the fire, reading cozily, when he popped back home. She was curled up, but not alone. Siegfried was seated across from her, a deep frown on his face. One hand absently stroked Dakota who had come out of hiding to see her favorite guest.

"I have to get this Christmas gift right," the gentleman was saying as Daniel appeared. He removed his entirely unnecessary spectacles, polishing them reflexively. "I haven't seen the boy in over a century, and as we have discussed before, you and your family know Tristan much better than I." He shook his head. "That is entirely his fault, of course. Did he come by the old homestead even once since dying? No. Too busy harassing — well, I suppose those he aggravated did deserve it, but still. Would it have killed..." he broke off. That was the wrong word, "Would it have hurt him to stop in and see if perhaps Isolde or I was a ghost? Why, that — dweeb of a great, great, grand nephew of mine might not have sold the place if he'd been here to help with the whole matter."

"But then, you would not have come here and met all of us," Daniel pointed out amiably as Carolyn rose to greet him.

"Did you get Adam taken care of?" she asked softly.

"Quite well," he nodded.

"Ah, Daniel. Good to see you," Siegfried beamed, getting up despite a reproachful glare from the dog. "I was just trying to divine what on earth my baby brother would like for Christmas. I haven't had reason to worry with any Christmas gifts in decades, much less one so important, one making up for a century's worth of missed events."

"If it would relieve your mind at all," Daniel replied as he pulled Carolyn into a comfortable embrace, "Tristan was just by here recently — and I posed the question to him."

"What did he say?" Carolyn eagerly asked.

"That all he's wanted since — he left — was to return here. Having that, there is nothing more that is — do-able for him," Daniel responded. "Besides, if you try to catch up with something elaborate and he fails to match your gesture, won't he feel badly?"

Siegfried brushed this aside. "Nonsense. He does not have to do anything at all for me. Finding the boy is a great present for me. I've missed having my family."

"Perhaps he could say the same?" Carolyn suggested gently. "Maybe having his brother and being home is all he wants." Of course, she still planned on coming up with something for Tristan, but at the moment she needed to help Siegfried feel better. "All that matters is that it be a gift of the heart."

"Hmm. Well, I will consider your words, good lady. Perhaps I can borrow a car and simply let him drive me around. Now, you mentioned Dakota still has not recovered from the infamous Aunt Batty?"

"Something is surely wrong with her. She's hiding a lot lately," Carolyn shook her head. "I can't imagine why she's so — secretive?"

"Christmas chaos could be getting to her," the Englishman mused. "With your permission, may I give her a run on the beach?"

"Certainly," Daniel agreed.

XXXX

It was a good thing that Carolyn and Daniel had agreed to a slight vacation from writing during the holidays. Carolyn still contributed articles to the Beacon, but straight fact reporting was different than creative writing, and the approach of Christmas made life too hectic to even try to piece together a plot. The entire family found excuses to turn up and ask for Carolyn, Daniel, or both's opinions on Christmas gifts.

One afternoon, while Daniel was out chopping firewood, Carolyn took advantage of the peace to write a couple of the book reviews Mark had assigned. As it happened, one was for Jenny's newly published first novel. She tried to write a completely unbiased assessment of the book, but it was hard; she loved the girl as if she was a second daughter. Besides, it was very good. Carolyn did hope that the research that went into the sequel would be as much fun as for the first book. Daniel did not look at all bad in a sword fight.

Thinking about her husband, she began to hum softly, not even realizing that she was doing so until a voice commented, "Pretty song, Carrie. It's a bit familiar, but what is it?"

Even after more than a decade, Carolyn still jumped a bit when one of her ghosts appeared like that. "Sean! You startled me! Is Molly with you?"

The Irishman grinned. "Nay. I snuck out for a bit to get a spot of advice. Sorry to have scared you."

"You didn't scare me, you startled me, there is a difference," Carolyn protested, brushing a stray hair from her face.

"I'll never dispute words with a writer," Sean agreed. "Then for startling you, I apologize. That was a pretty song I interrupted."

"I didn't realize I was humming," Carolyn colored a bit.

Sean repeated the notes back to her, as he did so, they clicked. "That's Danny's song for you, isn't it?"

She smiled, a fond look on her visage. "Yes. You know, that's one of my favorite memories of our first two years here. After I heard that, I was sure that he loved me, even though he called it 'doggerel.' But that does not mean I know what to do for him for Christmas!"

"I wasn't going to ask, not yet anyhow," Sean laughed. "No, the reason for the visit, is — Molly. Carolyn, you're a lady of good taste and all, what on earth should I get my Molly Christmas? We've not shared a Christmas in over a hundred years. And it's not like she needs anything material any longer." Frustrated, he threw his hands in the air.

Carolyn hid her amusement; Molly had already been there asking much the same thing about Sean. Carolyn hadn't been able to help the other woman much. Sean had always been somewhat of a mystery to her; now she knew why, he'd been concealing the heartache he felt over missing his wife.

Feeling as if she was repeating herself, she opened her mouth to rephrase what she'd told Siegfried to more aptly fit their situation when Sean snapped his fingers. "Carrie! What did you say about your favorite memory and the song?"

"I — I was sure he loved me when I heard it?"

"That's what I want, something that shows her how much I love her, and have for so long. If that old sea dog of yours can write a song, then surely I can too!" He hesitated and smiled sheepishly. "That is to say — I've no doubts about the Captain's ability to write, but, lass, that's just not what I'd expect him to author." He winked. "I suppose, with the proper subject, miracles happen."

"I'm sure she'd love it," Carolyn beamed, inwardly sighing her relief.

"You wouldn't have a copy of the song around, would you?" Sean asked, excited with the idea now that he had it.

"Do you have a record player?" Carolyn asked.

"I fear not. If I want music — I've got Molly," Sean shrugged. "And vice versa." His words lacked conceit; he merely stated facts.

"Well, if you can stay a minute. I've got _The Best of Tim Seagirt_ right by the stereo. We can play it."

"Thank you, Carolyn," Sean said with great emotion as she put the vinyl disc on to play. Carolyn barely heard him as her mind flew back to a stormy night that brought an unexpected pair of guests. By morning, Tim's manager had been gone, and Tim had been inspired to add music to a poem "someone" had left in his room. Although Claymore had insisted that the result stunk, Carolyn had been charmed. Since it was Tim's first big hit, apparently her former landlord's opinion was in the minority.

"'Tis a lovely song," Sean broke into her memories.

With a nod, she returned to the present. "Yes. But — it's the feeling behind the words that hooked me. The music Tim composed was nice, but it's Daniel's part that touched my heart."

Sean acknowledged this, then shook his head. "Now, if I can just find words of my own to say how I feel about Molly — somehow capture how much I missed her all those lost years, and how I felt alive for the first time since before I died when I heard her voice that night at Norrie's."

Any response Carolyn might have made was cut off by the clatter of wood landing in the log holder. A second latter, Daniel arrived, holding the mail in one hand. At the same moment, the door opened to let Tristan in, carrying half of Jonathan's suitcases. Carolyn had allowed the car-loving ghost to go to the airport to pick up Jonathan, who was home for the holiday break.

After greetings were exchanged, Daniel noted, "I think my timing is still excellent, there are a couple of interesting addresses on those Christmas cards."

Carolyn took the bundle of envelopes he still held. "Thank you for the wood, darling."

"I'd best be going, let you all catch up," Sean said. "Jonathan. Good to see you. Come, Tristan."

"Very well," the young man sighed. The car keys popped onto their nail on the wall. "Thanks for letting me drive, Mrs. Captain."

"Thank you, for taking care of it," Carolyn winked.

"And while we're thanking, Carolyn, thanks for solving my dilemma, sort of," Sean added.

"What dilemma?" Tristan asked as they vanished.

"Where's Kota?" Jonathan asked, frowning when it hit him that the loveable mutt hadn't virtually knocked him over upon entry.

"I'm sure she's just holed up — likely on our bed, hogging the down comforter," Daniel grimaced. "Perhaps I should get your mother a new one and let the dog have that one?"

"How romantic," Jonathan's mother drawled, but her eyes twinkled, letting her ghost know that she was amused by the idea.

"Er — you said the mail looked interesting?" Jon cleared his throat. "What is it?" His ears had turned pink on the "our bed" phrase. He knew his parents shared a bed, but it was a little embarrassing to think about.

"Yes," Daniel nodded while Carolyn opened them. "Ralph and Marjorie are staying in Philly for Christmas," she began reading.

"Praise be," Daniel murmured so only she could hear.

"Mom and Dad are going to Martha's Vineyard," she reported from reading the next card, passing them to Jonathan as she finished reading. "They're sorry to miss Amberly's first Christmas, but she'll be older and more able to appreciate it next year, and they hope that maybe she'll have a little cousin by then. I hope they didn't put that in the card to Candy." Carolyn shook her head. "Pressuring her won't do anything good, and being an honorary grandmother is far different from a real one. I'm not quite ready for the real thing."

After reading a couple of more standard, Santa themed cards, her smile became more genuine. "This is from the Lemoyne's, Billy's parents!" Daniel's pleased look told her he had realized that before handing the mail to her. She read it aloud.

"_Dear Carolyn, _

_We were so pleased to get your annual letter recently, and hope that your marriage and Candy's are both joyful. It's hard to believe that she's old enough to be married. Congratulations on the new baby and we were also glad to hear about that nice Mr. Pierce finding someone he loves, and that Mr. O'Casey has been reunited with his wife. We never knew he had married. The clippings about the play Mr. Gregg put on were very appreciated. We still recall that they were very kind to Billy. It seems just like yesterday that we were neighbors in Schooner Bay, but it's been ten years since we moved back to Delaware. We still tend to be overprotective of Clare, and it's hard for a seven -year-old to understand why the slightest sniffle panics her mom and dad. But enough of that. This is a happy time, I just get maudlin at the holidays. All the best, Louise and Stan."_

"It really is hard to believe so much time has passed," Carolyn softly mulled aloud. Impulsively, she hugged her son. Not long ago, she'd been angry enough to want to see about borrowing a mizzenmast from Daniel, so she could run Jon up it. In light of a family who had lost their son at ten years old, a fight, even a most hurtful one, became far less significant. Jon endured the embrace with aplomb, but looked a little flustered.

It might have been imagination, but it looked like his step-dad had something in his eye. Daniel had never discussed exactly what was said between him and the dying boy on Billy's last night on Earth, but he always became solemn at the memory.

As she stepped back, Carolyn unabashedly brushed a bit of moisture from her face. "Did you have a good ride in?" A slight tension laced her words, but Jon answered them at face value.

Shrugging, he affirmed, "Yeah. Sure. Tristan's really a better driver than anyone gives him credit for being." The boy grinned. "Still kinda wish I'd seen the time he drove Mr. Thompson's car down Bay Road."

Picking up on what his wife had been hinting around, Daniel casually asked, "Oh, did he mention that incident today?"

"Nah. We didn't talk about anything really. Just — basic nothing. Can I go put my junk up and unpack?"

"Yes, you may," Carolyn automatically corrected his grammar as he grabbed his bags and tramped upstairs.

"See, my dear? All is well," Daniel rumbled. "No unfortunately chosen female came along with him, unless she's in a suitcase, and apparently, Tristan and I are back to relative innocence in his eyes."

Carolyn chuckled, prompting the ghost to pull on his ear and reiterate, "I did say **relative**, my love. You wouldn't want me too innocent, now would you?"

Agreement was her only option.

XXXX

By the time the entire family made it to Gull Cottage for what had become an annual ritual of going to view the various holiday displays in the area, all of Carolyn's worries that grudges left over from Thanksgiving might linger had been abated.

"Now, you have to make sure I have a window seat," Claymore fretted. "Remember, I'm one of the judges who will hand out the awards for best yard of the year."

"He volunteers for the cookies and candy anxious ribbon seekers pass out," Dash whispered to Lynne.

She half turned to Jess. "Remind me to schedule him for a stress test in January."

"You will be a fair judge, won't you, Claymore? No favoritism," Daniel admonished.

"He's only got one vote," Ed assured the ghost. "The rest of the committee might outvote him, and no one cooks better than Martha, so I'm bribe proof."

"I would never — !" Claymore huffed.

"Oh, hush," Candy scolded. "Let's just enjoy the pretty sights."

Following her advice, the group divided into cars. Even Fontenot and Elroy had joined them, and planned to do so again when they went on the hay ride the local stable scheduled. Afterwards, the group went back to Jenny and Dave's for hot cocoa, cider, coffee, etcetera.

While Jenny put her sleeping child in her bassinet, Carolyn commented, "A card came from the Lemoynes today."

"The who?" Blackie asked as he helped Dave hand out hot drinks.

Carolyn recapped the incident where Jonathan had befriended a little boy with cancer, to the point of shaving his head to show support when the Shoemaker brat had made life miserable for him. Concluding, she said, "The parents moved not long after he died, and had a little girl a few years later."

"I remember that, kind of," Dave shuddered. "Now, I have the urge to go hold onto Amberly for the rest of her life — or beyond."

"I kind of have that feeling, too," the doctor noted, glancing at her son.

"That could get uncomfortable, Mom," Thom said.

"Puts life in perspective," Molly somberly agreed, ignoring the young man's attempt at wit.

"Yes," Siegfried agreed. "Sometimes, I still miss our little brother."

"Barely remember Ultan," Tristan nodded. "But, sometimes I feel like I did know him. And I do miss Isolde, even though she did live a long time."

Dash sighed, remembering the child he had buried, but made no comment.

"I was thinking, maybe instead of flustering ourselves about gifts — we could apply the funds we'd use on them to a donation to the charity?" Carolyn suggested tentatively.

"Excellent idea, my love, though — I don't think I can return yours," Daniel said supportively.

"I didn't mean all gifts, and certainly not ones already bought, but... it's up to everyone, I just thought..." Carolyn tried to explain.

"We can work it out," Fontenot declared. "Spouses still need to do for each other, perhaps parents to children as well, but friend to friend, not so much?"

"Exactly." She smiled her thanks.

"Fiancees count as spouses," Adam added, raising his hand. "And Amberly is exempt from the rule."

"That goes without saying," Martha informed them. "But, it is a very good idea, Mrs. Gregg."

"I don't suppose you'd start using my Christian name?" Carolyn asked.

"I take the fifth."

Only Blackie looked disturbed. "Why do you guys keep stealing my lines?" he grinned when someone asked what was wrong.

Linden frowned. "Don't know why I'm thinking of this now, but I spoke to James about Dakota's acting..."

"Weird?" Jon suggested as he grabbed some popcorn.

"— er, don't you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Whatever," Lynne continued. "He, Helen, and the boys were heading out of town until after Christmas, but said it's probably nothing. Still, if you are really worried, he gave me the number of a vet who's handling stuff for him until he gets home or you can hold off and bring her in then."

"Thanks," Carolyn said. "I think we can wait. But, I appreciate you thinking of her."

"I don't know — she's been stealing laundry lately," Martha shook her head. "So far, just towels, but I'd hate to see your unmentionables streaking through the living room while dangling from her mouth at a bad moment."

While Carolyn flushed, all the men absolutely cackled with laughter. Her shushing only increased the snickering.

XXXX

The days between then and Christmas flew by. Elroy made the perfect Santa, although Fontenot did watch over his stint invisibly. Siegfried had a fine time being the driver for the hay ride and giving a few carriage rides during the season. Tristan even succumbed to his badgering and helped out during a shift or two.

The Christmas cantata a week before the holiday was one of the best Schooner Bay had ever seen. Sean's solo version of _Ave Maria_ sent chills down every spine, thanks to the power and beauty of his voice, and Molly's _O Holy Night _was equally well sung. The choir and handbell players also performed well.

As the days wound down to Christmas Eve, tension filled the air, but a happy tension. Claymore's tree lot had thrived less over the years as more people got plastic greenery, but he sold enough to be cheerful. All the ghosts who had a significant other made good use of the mistletoe he sold, as did the matched up humans. However, the doctor banned the stuff from her home — just in case any unplanned guests popped in, though she left that unstated.

Sean came over several times to rehearse his song, and commandeered both Tristan and Martha to play so he could do so. By Christmas, the Greggs, Jon, Martha, and Tris had it memorized. They didn't mind, understanding how important it was to their friend.

Carolyn loved Christmas at Gull Cottage. She had ever since their second year there when the Captain sent a magical dream to them all. Even though the dream was reality, or as close as it could be, now, that was still a special memory. Daniel had made all her dreams better than true. It even looked as if they would have a white Christmas with a blue norther due to hit on Christmas Eve night.

XXXX

Thanks to Tristan's boredom, all the ghosts had learned how to simulate sleep several months ago. Since Daniel had a mortal wife, he, perhaps enjoyed it most; and while he did still rise during the night to keep watch, there were many nights he did not. Christmas Eve was one of them. After coming home from the candlelight service, he and Carolyn simply settled down for a winter's nap before the family arrived to spend Christmas day together.

However, he was the first one 'awake.' Carolyn liked a hot cup of coffee as soon as possible after rising, so he wanted to get the pot brewing and make sure the fire was lit and warming the house by the time she did so.

When he appeared downstairs, the ghost's eyebrows shot up immediately. _Well, that's what I get for faking mortality_, he thought to himself. Slightly consternated, Daniel teleported back to the bedroom.

Gently, he touched Carolyn's shoulder. "Darling, I believe Santa has visited Gull Cottage. Merry Christmas."

Still muzzy with sleep, Mrs. Gregg looked up at him. "Daniel," she yawned, "I know you are all anxious for Amberly to be old enough to appreciate the tradition, so am I, but honestly, she's too young to get it; even as extraordinary as any grandchild, honorary or otherwise, of yours is sure to be. And Merry Christmas to you, too."

Chuckling, Daniel said, "My dear, I promise you, not my crew nor I had a thing to do with this Christmas visitation."

Confused, Carolyn asked for her robe, saying, "Well, it's been a while since the old guy's been here, so I suppose I'd better go see what he's left. Thanks." With his chivalrous help, she shrugged into the terry wrap before following Daniel downstairs. This time, he did not pop.

As he escorted her into the living room, a touching sight filled her eyes. Dakota was in front of the fireplace, a hijacked quilt under her and at least half a dozen kittens that looked to be just a few weeks old nestled against her. The shaggy dog looked up at them, thumping her tail. Odd as the picture was, it somehow fit in amid the menagerie of stuffed animals and rag dolls addressed to Amberly that had found their way less than mysteriously to Gull Cottage overnight. Santa's elves had nothing on Daniel's crew. Carolyn was sure Martha would have cookies for them.

"I think this is why our small horse has been acting strangely. She's been hiding them, possibly in the cellar," Daniel began.

"Well, it beats the last thing we found down there," Carolyn laughed.

Eyes twinkling, Daniel agreed, "True. Last night was the coldest one this year, so she must have decided they needed someplace warmer. " He shrugged. "I've seen some feral cats in the area. One of them is likely the mother. Perhaps she got in down there through the coal hood, had the litter and stayed until they were weaned." He moved over to the dog, gently picking up a little calico fluff ball. "There were cats on my ship, judging by my memories of them — this lot is just old enough to live motherless."

"I wish cameras didn't spook Kota," Carolyn murmured. "This would be a sweet picture."

Gingerly, Daniel laid the baby cat down again. "Yes, it would be. " One hand waved at the fireplace, reviving the blaze.

"I just love having such a handy husband," Carolyn fondly noted, coming over to kiss his cheek. "Since you are so useful this morning, would you make the coffee while I dress? I bet the others will start arriving soon, and I save this..." she gestured at her robe, "...for you."

"Only for you," Daniel agreed, "would I be so — domesticated." Giving the dog a last pat, he disappeared into the kitchen while Carolyn returned upstairs. It would be nice to be able to zap a change of clothes like some people could.

Daniel and Carolyn had about an hour's worth of time alone before Jon stumbled downstairs to share coffee with his parents and marvel at what Dakota had done. He promptly went down into the cellar and discovered a spot in an out of the way corner where, clearly, Dakota had been keeping her little family.

After reporting this, the boy rumpled his hair and concluded, "I guess she's just keeping in tradition, building her own family like we do."

"Built families are best," Carolyn smiled as their first arrival popped into the kitchen. Siegfried was simply not there one second, then he was. "Merry Christmas to all!" he jovially announced.

After the greeting was returned, Daniel suggested, "Go look by the fire."

Two pops later, the Englishman was back in the kitchen, shaking his head. "Not exactly what I meant when I said you should have let her have a litter — but she appears happy with her children. And I take it that solves the enigma surrounding her recent — moodiness?"

"That is our guess," Daniel nodded as someone knocked on the door.

"That will be the ladies," Sig informed them as Jon rose to let them inside. "I came ahead to make sure the road was clear."

Jess and Lynne were not the only two at the door; Blackie, the Farnons, Peaveys, and Claymore, who had hitched a ride in Ed's truck, were there, too. Within moments, the O'Caseys, Tristan, Elroy, and Fontenot had made their entrance. Seventeen minutes later, Adam's four wheel drive containing him, the Averys, and Lord Dashire rounded out the group.

Despite Carolyn's suggestion on gifts, there were plenty of presents to go around. Some had been purchased long ago; Martha was infamous for buying months in advance. Nonetheless, a substantial donation was being made to the Leukemia fund by the entire family, anonymously to Claymore's dismay. However, he withheld protesting they needed to keep straight who gave what for tax purposes after a warning look from his uncle.

"Fiancees do count the same as spouses," Adam said gruffly, handing Jess a very large box.

"Gak," she squeaked. "What — "

"Unless you have x-ray vision, my love, I suggest opening it. Actually, opening it would be advisable, even if you had it," he jested.

Made wary by the little smile on Candy's face that indicated she knew what it was and the twinkle in Adam's eye, Jess tore into the paper. After opening the vast box, she found, another box. "Funny." With a sigh, she ripped into the smaller, still tightly wrapped package. "Someone loves scotch tape." When the next box held a box, she muttered something about Russian dolls and began the process again.

Five boxes later, a very small box rested in her hand. While the kittens happily climbed on the discarded ones and Dakota found a bit of paper to make a midmorning snack of, she cracked open a velvet box to reveal an old-fashioned ring set with a deep green stone. "Oh, my..." Shoving the last of the paper off her lap, she kissed Adam. "I hope this is meant to be an engagement ring — I never want to take it off."

"Well, it is, but you're free to — " Adam began, but was cut off by another kiss and "thank you."

"I've never seen such a fine emerald," Sean noted. He was starting to wonder if a simple song was adequate for Molly.

When Adam could speak again, he said, "Not an emerald. It's a tourmaline, my grandmother's engagement ring. I had it sized."

"Thought it looked familiar when I picked it up," Dash commented under his breath.

Then, a stocking flew over to Carolyn. Obligingly, she began taking items out of it; a pound of gourmet coffee, pens, a candle, socks, and then, a box very similar to the one Jess had unearthed.

As Carolyn opened it, Daniel, scratching his ear, informed her, "It is not my grandmother's, mother's, or anyone's, but my wife's. And it's a year late, but finding the perfect gift for the perfect lady takes time."

A heart shaped opal set in white gold gleamed out of the box. "The Queen of gems, as you are of my heart."

"Here comes more mushy stuff," Jon predicted, and he was correct.

"It's — beautiful," Carolyn whispered in awe.

"No more so than you," Daniel smiled, placing it on her hand. "Since it's a delayed engagement ring — will you spend the rest of your life with me? Or longer, if the case arises?"

"As long as forever," she vowed.

"Aren't opals cursed if you aren't born in October?" Claymore asked nervously.

"If it's a gift of love, no," Blackwood said with authority.

"We look so bad," Thom lamented, glancing at Dave and Ed. A treetop angel had seemed like such a nice gift at the time. He should have consulted Dash.

"Speak for yourself, Tommy," Dave drawled as Jenny opened a gold locket with a picture of Amberly inside.

Fontenot cleared his throat, glancing from one couple to the next before settling his eyes on Elroy. "If you kiss me, the gift is retracted."

"Make that if you kiss any of us," Tristan added.

Elroy was handed a box, but it held nothing.

"Is that a ghost thing?" Claymore asked. "Can you really give thoughts?"

"It's a symbolic gift," Fontenot explained. "Elroy, you have graduated. Your former crewmen and I have looked around and found you a house to haunt." A piece of paper appeared in the box. "That is the address. A young woman lives there who is blind and can use the assistance. Whether or not you tell her that you are there is up to you, but I'm sure her dog will sense you."

"D-dog?" Elroy sputtered.

"It's very friendly. Siegfried had a word with it," Daniel stated. "I have every confidence you will do well at your new post."

"We all do," Sean, the former first mate, nodded. Then, looking a bit uncomfortable, he turned to Molly. On cue, Martha eased to the piano and Tristan made his guitar appear.

"'Tis not the jewels you deserve, Molly, but — I've written you a song. The idea was inspired by Danny, and Dave there helped with the music writing, but all the love is from me."

_**I searched for a dream, and I found you**_

_**My heart had no peace, until there was you,**_

_**My soul had no life while I looked for you**_

_**I searched for a dream, and then I found you**_

_**Your song brought me to life, you are my light and my love **_

_**My hearts, desire, my only dream**_

_**Across a thousand miles and a hundred years,**_

_**Molly, darling, I love you.**_

Perhaps it wasn't a ring or a piece of gold, but Molly's arms were around Sean scarcely before the last note could fade.

Ed shook his head. The silky, heavy nylon robe wrapped up for Martha was less romantic all of a sudden. Catching his look, Dash very quietly said, "Whatever it is, she'll love it. Count yourself fortunate, old fellow — you have someone to get a reaction from." He looked over at Blackie, Sig, and Tris. "Not all of us are so blessed."

The morning gave way to afternoon. Other presents were exchanged, and while less notable, were given with equal love. Sean was thrilled with the bundle of sheet music Molly had for him, and Daniel had to laugh when Carolyn presented him with a telephone, one designed with an "off" button. A buffet style brunch was available whenever anyone wanted it, with no real formal meal times set. Despite their best efforts, the baby just was not interested in any of the well intentioned gifts that the ghosts tried to get her to play with with them. Before Amberly was put down for her nap, Jenny turned her over to 'Grandfather' Captain to be read to. As he began _Henry Radcliffe and the Stone of Destiny, _he audience grew to include everyone who had ears.

"I need to re-review it," Carolyn murmured. "It just moved up to a five lighthouse rating, listening to him." Even though Mark would never allow her to retract a story without moaning and groaning, it was a good thought.

Beside her, stroking one of Dakota's kittens, Molly nodded.

"I think she's asleep," Daniel said in a very hushed tone.

"I'll put her to bed," Candy and Lynne both offered at once.

"I need to speak to you, Doctor, so would you allow Candy to do the honors?" Dash asked.

"Do you have to stop?" Claymore whined. "It's just getting really good."

"Yes. The child is asleep," Daniel matter-of-factly replied as Candy took Amberly.

"I should help Martha — " Lynne began.

"I can handle the dishes just fine," Martha said.

"You mean, WE can," Siegfried said. "Tristan."

"I'm doing this for Martha, not you," the young man reflexively answered.

"Of course."

Losing her escape route, Lynne followed Dash to Daniel's alcove.

"Well?" the doctor asked, folding her arms across her chest. "What do you need?"

Dashire hesitated, then pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Uh, look, Charlie, you're a nice guy — but I don't know you that well..."

"It's not a ring," he testily informed her. "It's — open it and find out." When she made no move to take it, he added, "Please."

Reluctantly, Linden opened the velvet box. A pink pearl on a silver chain lay inside. It was no faux gem.

"I've never been great at wrapping things," he apologized. "Not small things."

A small gasp was her only reply. "It's — lovely — but we weren't supposed to exchange gifts..." her voice trailed off. "I didn't get you anything." She shut the box and tried to hand it back to the nobleman.

He held up a hand. "No. I don't do returns. Try it on, I've been anxious to see it on you."

"You aren't listening! I didn't get you anything." The ghost had re-opened the box, and the movement drew her eye to the shining stone.

"I didn't get you a gift so I could get one in return. If I wanted something, I'd have gotten it to begin with and cut out the middle step," he shook his head. "This was bought before Carolyn's plan came out, and the store does not handle exchanges. It was — going out of business, liquidation sale. I really don't think it would look well on me."

"Can I give you something — later?" Linden began to crater.

"If it would appease your mind." A slight smile danced on his lips.

"Do you — collect anything or — what size do you wear?" she asked feebly.

"As to the size, I don't exactly wear clothes, I just make them appear on myself." Her blush delighted the spirit for some unstated reason. "And collecting, not really. May I make a suggestion — to make things easier for you?"

She nodded warily.

"You danced so well — let me take you out dancing, sometime?"

"That — wouldn't you like a gift certificate to Norries?" Lynne retorted, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"If you will go with me," he smiled. "The pleasure of eating is in the social aspect for me."

"I'm going on a diet next week," she shot back.

"What a pity. You'll be less substantial than a ghost if you do that, doctor. Too thin is not at all healthy."

Feeling a trap tightening around her, Lynne snapped, "Balderdash. I — "

"Come now, one evening in my company is not the Spanish Inquisition. Just name the time and place," Dash coaxed.

Her lips pursed, then she nodded. "One — but it's not a date."

"I wouldn't dream of calling it such a thing," he assured her. "Now, shouldn't we get back to the others, before someone wonders about us?"

As they stepped inside, Martha was saying, "Datero — "

"No!" Lynne exclaimed.

"Oh," the older woman sighed. "And it's so hard to get these date rolls to come out right. Anyone else?"

"Me, me!" Claymore eagerly said, reaching for the candy.

Lynne forewent both the sweets and reprimanding Clay for breaking the diet he was supposed to be minding.

XXXX

The evening wound down gradually. With several hundred years worth of tales to tell, some of the time was filled by recounting them. Yet, mindful of the fact that Thom, Candy, and Adam had a longer drive than the other mortals, things ended fairly early.

"I'll ride in that cramped back section," Dash announced as Adam pulled out the keys to drive himself and the Averys home.

"Won't you just — ?" Jess asked.

"I enjoy riding in cars," the lord shrugged, helping Martha into her coat. Then, shooting Tristan a pointed glare, added, "For novelty's sake."

"Come, little brother," Siegfried cut in before Tris could mouth off. "Horses don't observe even the most blessed of holidays. Someone has to exercise them."

"Don't call me that!" the other sighed in exasperation.

"Molly, would you care to help them?" Sean asked with a smile. "Been a while since we had a ride together."

The last to leave was Fontenot. After helping Elroy pop to his new haunt, the senior ghost returned.

"I have been wondering something, my friends, but asking something for myself is something — I'm rather unused to it," he confessed awkwardly.

Raising one brow, Daniel nodded, "Go on."

"I have always been a rather solitary specter, valuing the rare times I could wrest to be alone. I did not realize until recently that I might be — lonely," he gruffly declared. "I kept in touch with the boy during his — exile. Seeing the difference between how he was during that time, and now made it clear to me that I was rather — lost myself. So, if you and your lady would not find it an imposition, I would like to keep in better touch, visit you a bit more than I have been wont to do in the past."

Stepping away from where she had been leaning in Daniel's half embrace, Carolyn reached out to touch Fontenot's arm. "We'd love it, and would have asked before, but thought you preferred things that way."

"So did I," he grinned, then took his leave.

"How sweet," Carolyn whispered.

Daniel chuckled. "Madeira?"

At her nod, he vanished, then returned with two glasses.

Curled in front of the fire together, they had little need of words.

"Hard to believe we'll have been married a year tomorrow," Carolyn sighed.

"I find it hard to believe we have never not been," he countered, stroking her hair gently. "In case I haven't said it today, I do love you, dear lady."

"You say it every time you look at me — without words." Carolyn reached up to kiss him. "But no more than I love you."

"We could argue over that," he smiled. "Thank you, dear lady, for the gift of your family."

"Our family."

"Our family. It's been a wonderful day — and year." He swallowed the sweet brandy. "A very full year. I hope that the most excitement we have to look forward to is Jess and Adam's wedding, which should be exciting enough. I believe Dash said that Adam has quite a few siblings, all of whom are married and have children."

"I can't guarantee that, darling," Carolyn said as she snuggled close. "But, I will do my best on making any other wishes come true. Your first Christmas gift to me, to us, was a dream — but you have made our reality better than dreams."

"Because this does not end," Daniel promised, claiming her lips once again.

End

Author's Note 2- Sean's song is written by yours truly, to the best of my knowledge, no one else has or would want to record it. 3. My mother had a male dog who adopted an abandoned litter of kittens, so that is based on reality in part.


End file.
